


The First Valentine's Day

by psychoroach



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff, arts and crafts, chick flick movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: The Time Force fivesome celebrate Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	The First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afluffykiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/gifts).



> This is my fic for the Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020, I hope you like it!

When Trip found out about Valentine's Day, it was quite the affair. By the year 3000, a lot of the smaller holidays had gone by the wayside, with Valentine's Day being one of them. Trip thought it was an awful thing, a day to show your loved ones how much they mean to you? Why would anyone want to abolish that? Wes made the argument that you shouldn't need a specific day to do that, but his argument fell on deaf ears, pretty literally, as Trip already started making plans to celebrate the holiday. He holed up by himself, between mutant attacks that is, and used Circuit to do as much research as he could, that is at least after a blip where Circuit referenced something called the St. Valentine's Day Massacre. 

The others were worried about what his plans were, and Wes in particular, knowing how some places were in the present about the holiday, just hoped Trip didn't try to go too all out. He kept picturing paper lanterns in the shape of hearts, and Trip walking around dressed like Cupid, which only served to make him shudder. 

As the day approached, everyone was on pretty high alert. It would've been pretty funny, if everyone wasn't so worried about what to expect. Lucas just kept remembering the deal with the mutant that made he, Wes and Trip fall in love with it and he'd shudder everytime it crossed his mind, making Jen give him weird looks anytime it happened. 

On the day of Valentine's, Lucas woke up in his bed at the tower and grunted as he got hit in the face by something wrapped in plastic. Blinking slowly, he grabbed whatever it was and saw that it was an outfit wrapped in plastic. He unwrapped it and stared at it for several seconds, feeling a sense of dread come over him. It was a suit with a matching jacket and pants that were black with red hearts literally all over them, paired with a (thankfully) plain white shirt that had pink piping around the collar and a black tie with red hearts jaggedly placed all over it. Grunting, Lucas got up out of bed and went over to Wes' bed where he was looking his own outfit over. 

"Man, what is this?" He asked.

Wes grinned at him and shrugged. "I don't think it's too bad." He offered. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked Wes' outfit over. It was similar to Lucas' except it was red with white hearts all over it. 

"Sure, only because yours basically is the same colors as your Ranger outfit." He pointed out.

Wes shrugged. "I think I can make it work, you better go shower and change, I bet Trip's going to ambush us as soon as we go downstairs." 

Resigning himself to his fate, Lucas turned and stalked off. 

The two men met up with Jen and Katie and Lucas laughed until he saw the glare on Jen's face. She was wearing a red lace dress that stopped at her knee, that was semi-see through, and had a black bow around the waist, paired with black tights and heeled boots. She pointed at the two of them, a fierce look on her face. 

"We are doing this for Trip and if either of you ruin this day for him I'll make you wish for a Ransik attack." She threatened. 

"I won't say a word." Wes promised. He grinned at Katie. "Looking good, KatieKate." 

She glared at him and reached over, smacking him on the nose, causing Wes to yelp. She was wearing a red and white gingham dress with a thin red belt around her waist. Privately Lucas thought she looked like those super vintage pictures of a picnic basket...whatever that was. He kept his mouth shut though. 

Trudging downstairs, everyone followed Trip's off key whistling and found him in the kitchen. He was wearing a Pepto Bismol pink outfit, where the jacket buttoned up sideways or something, and white shoes. Turning, Trip gave them a beaming grin. 

"Oh hey! Oh..." He rushed out of the room and came back with bouquets of roses in their respective colors, thrusting them at each of them in turn before going over to the stove again.

"What are you cooking, Trip?" Wes asked, taking a chance to sniff the flowers when no one was looking at him. 

"Pancakes. I found these heart shaped mold things in a store." Trip said over his shoulder.

Wes walked over to peek over his shoulder. "How do you know how to make pancakes?" 

"I asked Eric." Trip said, as if that statement wasn't strange enough to warrant the looks he got for it. Eric had...somewhat chilled out with his stern attitude, but Wes couldn't picture him being friendly enough to offer Trip tips on making pancakes. Actually, he couldn't picture Eric _making_ pancakes. "Well...actually I asked him about it and he said 'if I tell you how, will you leave me alone?'" He turned and looked at Wes. "Did you know all the ingredients come in a powdered form in a box and all you have to do is add water? 

Ahhh, that explained it. As if Eric would make pancakes by scratch. Wes resigned himself to showing Trip how to do it. But later. 

"Did you get syrup?" He asked. 

"Yeah it's on the table." Trip flipped the last pancake onto the plate of them he had and handed them over to Wes. He smiled a little sheepishly. "It took me a little while to know when they were done." 

"That's ok, I'm sure they..." Wes looked down at the plate and noticed a few of the pancakes were oozing batter still, and some others were charred to a crisp. "Are perfectly edible." He flashed Trip a bright smile and turned and carried the plate over to the table while Trip went and grabbed the orange juice and milk. Katie and Jen arranged the flowers around the room to give it a somewhat romantic feel.

"You know, Trip, I'm surprised that this is all you've done." Lucas said as they choked down the pancakes Trip had made. "From the way you were acting, I expected a lot more." 

"Oh this isn't it." Trip said. 

"It's not?" Wes asked, trying not to sound wary. 

"No." Trip answered. "I thought about a horse carriage around the city, but the five of us couldn't fit in the carriage together, and I'm not sure if those animals are taken car of. Plus...no one wants to be staring at a horse's butt for that long." 

"Yeah it'd be a little like staring at Eric." Jen muttered to Katie, who choked on the bite she'd just taken.

"So what are we doing?" Wes asked. 

Trip smiled at him. "It's a surprise, but let's just say I hope you like arts and crafts." 

After breakfast they realized what Trip met as he pulled out several tubs full of different things used for arts and crafts and they gathered around the coffee table. Wes and Lucas took their coats off (Lucas also took off his tie and subtly shoved it under the couch) and Trip grinned as he looked at all of them in turn. "We're going to make each other homemade Valentine's." 

"Trip, besides Wes, none of us know how to do that." Katie pointed out. 

Wes opened his mouth to speak up, but before he could Trip pulled several library books out of...somewhere and spread them out. 

"I found these and thought they could give us some ideas." He said. 

Lucas took one and looked it over with an almost bored expression. "Doesn't look that hard." 

Katie snatched the book from him and frowned. "I don't know, how do you make hearts out of paper like that?" 

"Oh that's easy." Wes grabbed one of the red pieces of construction paper. The others watched as he carefully folded it in half and then he grabbed a pencil and traced half of the heart as best as he could. Then he took a pair of scissors and cut the heart out, holding it up. "The best part is you have two basically." He held up the outline of the heart he'd cut out. Neither one were perfect, but it was obvious what the intent was. 

"Doesn't look that hard." Lucas repeated and grabbed a piece of construction paper. He followed the same steps Wes did and unfolded the piece of paper he cut out, frowning. 

"That just looks like a circle." Trip pointed out. 

"You have to kind of..." Wes started.

"That one's just too hard, I'll find another one to do." Lucas grabbed the book again to look through it. 

They made it through a few hours of making Valentine's and by the end of it, even shared a lot of laughs with each other. 

"Now we need to watch romantic movies. I narrowed it down to three." Trip said, bringing three DVDs over.

Wes took them and looked them over. "Ghost, Sleepless in Seattle, and The Bodyguard?" 

"Yeah that's what Eric told me were good Valentine's movies." Trip explained.

Wes had a feeling Eric was messing with them. 

They made it through Sleepless in Seattle pretty easy, Katie kicking Lucas when he fell asleep, and The Bodyguard was pretty painless, with Jen and Katie trying to act like they weren't crying. Ghost, however, was a whole other story and Wes found himself trying to comfort three crying people (Lucas staring at them half in amusement, half incredulously the entire time). 

After they managed to calm down, Wes looked at Trip. "Was there anything else?" 

"Just this." He got up, ignoring the blotchiness of his face, and went and grabbed huge heart shaped boxes of chocolates and passed them around. Lucas made a 'mmm' sound and ripped his open, popping one into his mouth. 

Wes pointed at hm. "Watch it with those, I'm going to make us dinner." He got up and stripped out of his white button up, leaving him in an undershirt. As he tied on an apron and started looking around the kitchen for something to make them for dinner, Trip looked around at the others and smiled widely, pleased that his plans had turned out so well.


End file.
